Wagons are popular conveyances for small children. However, the usual wagon body has only a relatively short upstanding side wall with the result that when an unstable condition exists a small child positioned within the wagon body is apt to fall out of the same. This may be so even after a child's unsuccessful attempts at stabilizing himself/herself by gripping on to the wall. Parents frequently attempt to solve the problem of stability of a child within a wagon by utilizing pillows, blankets and the like which do little to eliminate the problem.